listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of musicians with multiple self-titled albums
This is a list of musicians who have released multiple albums named after themselves. Untitled or numbered albums (such as Van Halen II or Chicago XIV) are not included. * Atomic Rooster ** Atomic Rooster (1970) ** Atomic Rooster (1980) * bob hund ** bob hund (1993) ** bob hund (1994) * David Bowie ** David Bowie (1967) ** David Bowie (1969; released in the US as Man of Words/Man of Music; 1972 reissue was renamed Space Oddity, which has been retained for all subsequent reissues) * Beau Dommage ** Beau Dommage (1974) ** Beau Dommage (1994) * The Bronx ** The Bronx (2003) ** The Bronx (2006) * Cheap Trick **''Cheap Trick'' (1977) **''Cheap Trick'' (1997) * Chilliwack **''Chilliwack'' (1970) **''Chilliwack'' (1971) * Colourbox **''Colourbox'' (1983 EP, 1986 CD) **''Colourbox'' (1985) * Paolo Conte ** Paolo Conte (1974) ** Paolo Conte (1984) * Darker My Love **''Darker My Love'' (2004, EP) **''Darker My Love'' (2006) * Days of the New ** Days of the New (1997, "Orange album") ** Days of the New (1999, "Green album") ** Days of the New (2001, "Red album") ** Days of the New (2008, "Purple album", tentatively scheduled) * Delta Goodrem ** Delta Goodrem (2003) ** Delta Goodrem (2007) * Bo Diddley ** Bo Diddley (1958, Chess Records) ** Bo Diddley (1962, Checker Records) * Duran Duran ** Duran Duran (1981) ** Duran Duran (1993, "The Wedding Album") * Bob Dylan ** Bob Dylan (1962) ** Dylan (1973) ** Dylan (2007) * Everlife ** Everlife (2004) ** Everlife (2007) * Fleetwood Mac ** Fleetwood Mac (1968) ** Fleetwood Mac (1975) * Foghat ** Foghat (1972) ** Foghat (1973, often referred to as Rock and Roll) * Peter Gabriel ** Peter Gabriel (1977, "car" cover) ** Peter Gabriel (1978, "scratch" cover) ** Peter Gabriel (1980, "melt" cover) ** Peter Gabriel (1982, released in U.S. as Security) * Jerry Garcia ** Garcia (1972) ** Garcia (1974, also known as Compliments of Garcia because the advance copies featured stickers that said "Compliments of") * Johnny Gill ** Johnny Gill (1983) ** Johnny Gill (1990) * The Grateful Dead ** The Grateful Dead (1967) ** Grateful Dead (1971) * Sammy Hagar ** Sammy Hagar (1977) ** Sammy Hagar (1987; subsequently retitled I Never Said Goodbye following a promotional contest on MTV) * The Hollies ** Hollies (1964) ** Hollies (1974; some sources list the title as Hollies '74 to avoid confusion, but the official title is just Hollies) * Holy Fuck ** Holy Fuck (2005) ** Holy Fuck (2007, EP) * The House of Love ** The House of Love (1987; collection of early singles on German Rough Trade) ** The House of Love (1988; Creation) ** The House of Love (1990; Fontana) * Whitney Houston ** Whitney Houston (1985) ** Whitney (1987) * Janis Ian ** Janis Ian (1967) ** Janis Ian (1978) * La Toya Jackson ** La Toya Jackson (1980) ** La Toya (1988) * 'Janet Jackson' ** ''Janet Jackson (1982) ** janet. (1993) ** Damita Jo (2004) * Jimmy Eat World ** Jimmy Eat World (1994) ** Jimmy Eat World (2001, changed from Bleed American after September 11, 2001 attacks) * Janis Joplin ** Janis (1975) ** Janis (1993) * Karat ** Karat (1978) ** Karat (1991) * Killing Joke ** Killing Joke (1980) ** Killing Joke (2003) *'Ricky Martin' **''Ricky Martin'' (1991) **''Ricky Martin'' (1999) * Kylie Minogue ** Kylie (1988) ** Kylie Minogue (1994) ** Kylie Minogue (1998; UK title only; released as Impossible Princess elsewhere, but retitled due to the 1997 death of Diana, Princess of Wales) * Mike + The Mechanics ** Mike + The Mechanics (1985) ** Mike + The Mechanics (1999, also known as M6) * Ricky Nelson ** Ricky (1957, United Artists Records) ** Ricky Nelson (1958, Imperial Records) * NRBQ ** NRBQ (1969, Columbia Records) ** NRBQ (1999, Rounder Records) * Orbital ** Orbital (1991, "Green Album") ** Orbital (1993, "Brown Album") ** Orbital also relased Blue Album in 2004. It was actually called Blue Album, as opposed to their first two, self-titled, albums. * Elvis Presley ** Elvis Presley (1956, RCA Records) ** Elvis (1956, RCA Records) ** Elvis (1973, RCA Victor Records) * Puhdys ** Die Puhdys (1974, 1) ** Puhdys (1975, 2) * Quiet Riot ** Quiet Riot (1977) ** Quiet Riot (1988) * Rancid ** Rancid (1992, EP, "fire" cover) ** Rancid (1993, "gun" cover) ** Rancid (2000, "skull" cover) * Ratt ** Ratt (1983, EP, Time Coast) ** Ratt (1999, Sony/Portrait) * Red House Painters ** Red House Painters (1993, also known as Rollercoaster) ** Red House Painters (1993, also known as Bridge) * Elis Regina ** Ellis Regina (1963) ** Elis (1966) ** Elis (1971) ** Elis (1972) ** Elis (1973) ** Elis (1974) ** Elis (1977) ** Elis (1980) * REO Speedwagon ** R.E.O. Speedwagon (1971) ** R.E.O. (1976) * Diana Ross ** Diana Ross (1970, Motown) ** Diana Ross (1976, Motown) ** Ross (1978, Motown) ** diana (1980, Motown) ** Ross (1983, RCA) * Santana ** Santana (1969) ** Santana (1971, also known as "Santana III") * Boz Scaggs ** Boz (1965) ** Boz Scaggs (1969, remixed and re-released under the same title in 1977) * Seal ** Seal (1991, Seal as A'' of ''SEAL on cover) ** Seal (1994, Seal with arms outstretched on cover) ** Seal (2003, also known as Seal IV) * Stefanie Sun (Chinese Name: Sun Yanzi) ** Yan Zi (2000, after her first name in Mandarin) ** Stefanie (2004, after her English name, symbolising the renewal of her contract) * Suicide ** Suicide (1977) ** ''Suicide (1980) * 'Thalía' ** ''Thalia (1990) ** Thalia (2002) ** Thalia (2003, English language album) * 3 Doors Down ** 3 Doors Down (1997) ** 3 Doors Down (2008) * Throwing Muses ** Throwing Muses (1986) ** Throwing Muses (2003) * Tindersticks ** Tindersticks (1993) ** Tindersticks (1995) * Trapeze ** Trapeze (1969) ** Trapeze (1976) * Trouble ** Trouble (1984, later renamed Psalm 9) ** Trouble (1990) * Caetano Veloso **''Caetano Veloso'' (1968) **''Caetano Veloso'' (1969) **''Caetano Veloso'' (1971) **''Caetano Veloso'' (1986) * The Wannadies ** The Wannadies (1990) ** The Wannadies (1997) * Weather Report ** Weather Report (1971) ** Weather Report (1982) * Weezer ** Weezer (1994, "the blue album") ** Weezer (2001, "the green album") ** Weezer (2008, "the red album") Musicians and groups who have changed their name *'Chicago' (originally known as The Chicago Transit Authority) **''The Chicago Transit Authority'' (1969) **''Chicago'' (1970, later re-released as Chicago II) *'Shihad' (later changed name to Pacifier before changing it back) **''Shihad'' (1996) **''Pacifier'' (2002) *'Utopia' (originally known as Todd Rundgren's Utopia) **''Todd Rundgren's Utopia'' (1974) **''Utopia'' (1982) See also * Eponym * List of bands named after other performers' songs Self titled Albums